


Tu Sonrisa

by intothev0id



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Spanish, aomine is kind of sentimental, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothev0id/pseuds/intothev0id
Summary: (ONE SHOT). El solo contacto con tu rostro, atractivo ante muchos pero desconocido por pocos, provocaba un sentimiento de, en un comienzo, desagrado; mas, al conocerte con el tiempo, supe que esa sonrisa era dirigida a mí, que brillaba como el mismo sol  en un día de verano, y que reflejaba un tú distinto al de las portadas, un Kise sincero, un chico que me terminó causando estragos en el pecho, una sensación placentera, cálida, y para nada desagradable como creí.One-Shot AoKise (Sentimental!Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta).Narración por parte del peliazul, puede resultar algo OoC.Disclaimer:Kuroko no Basket no es de mi autoría, la historia sí.Advertencias:- Puede contener spoilers o referencias al anime/manga.- Posible OoC, doy aviso de ello.- Contiene yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas y te ahorras el mal rato.- Ambientación semi canon.





	Tu Sonrisa

**Parte única: The smile which always was for me**

.

.

Nos conocimos en Teiko y aún no sé cómo te podía aguantar, honestamente. Sin embargo, no terminaba ahí. Creía que eras un idiota, sí, así era. Pero toda concepción mía sobre tu persona, bastante apuesta ante ojos ajenos, se vio alterada al dejar pasar los días con suma quietud, aspecto —el ser paciente— que yo desconocía de mí mismo. No comprendía mis sentimientos y me limitaba a encerrar mi atención en las revistas de chicas, esas que eran producto de constante regaño por parte de Akashi o Midorima en aquellos años.

Poco me importaba sumirme en una idea que creían típica de mí, aunque la realidad era sumamente distinta. Me parecías molesto, un dolor en el trasero, empero, fuera de eso, había un rasgo, un detalle tuyo que me hacía fijar mi atención —o gran parte de ella— en tus ojos amarillos, encendidos con el día y que venían a juego con tu cabello de igual color. Fue entonces cuando lo vi y corroboré de qué trataba: un genuino gesto —me atrevo a confesar— juguetón cuando le hacías bromas a Tetsu mientras lo molestabas con Momoi —pese a que nuestro amigo no tuviese ningún interés en ella, sin dejar de ser lo más cortés posible con nuestra ex mánager— o curioso y entusiasmado cuando le preguntabas a Murasakibara cómo se vería si se amarraba dos coletas con su violáceo cabello lacio, una a cada lado de los hombros; la expresión —versátil—, la alegría de tu sonrisa irradiaba luminosidad como si fueras lo más cercano a la energía solar. ¿Podría tratarse de una imagen verdadera, sincera, o era el caso contrario? ¿Cuál fue la razón del por qué mi morena mano comenzó a sentirse tibia al hacer contacto meramente visual con tu claro y atrayente rostro? Hacías boberías, rabietas infantiles, provocabas a la gente, a veces en el día a día (con más frecuencia de la que creía) o en encuentros deportivos, cuando hacíamos un gran dúo. ¿Recuerdas, Kise?

¿Olvidaste cómo sonreías en ese entonces? ¿Existía la posibilidad de considerarse como una muestra verdadera o quizás una idea confusa que se maquinaba en mi simplona cabeza? Porque claro, yo sólo "tenía mente para ver o pensar en obscenidades que involucraban a chicas semi desnudas", o es lo que literalmente todo el mundo conocía de mí. Mas, ¿sabes algo, Kise? Aquello no era del todo así, para tu sorpresa. Es certero que esas muchachas me parecían lindas y con indudables atributos, sí, pero no emitían esa unicidad tuya, aquella cualidad que te hace resaltar además de distinguirte del resto, de lo común o cotidiano, indudablemente. Con tu sonrisa... podía saber más de ti, porque variaba acorde a la ocasión, no cabía duda; la variedad vestía este detalle tuyo, justo como a tu figura y diversa personalidad. Contagiosa, risueña, y dinámica, aquella expresión era sencillamente incomparable y cálida hasta en los días más fríos. Inconscientemente, buscaba el día para comprobar eso último con algo de ansia. Si bien le dabas a comprender al mundo tu capacidad de imitar a otros con tus jugadas, de calcarlos a la perfección, muy por fuera del común, yo podía percibir muy claramente un gesto único, y ello, primeramente, era tu goce al moverte, o al correr.

* * *

Si bien le dabas a comprender al mundo tu capacidad de imitar a otros con tus jugadas, de calcarlos a la perfección, muy por fuera del común, yo podía percibir muy claramente un gesto único, y ello, primeramente, era tu goce al moverte, o al correr. Aquella curvatura de la que he estado hablando todo este tiempo se alzaba hacia arriba a ratos, de pronto, sutilmente o de forma notoria. Soltabas carcajadas luego de encestar, al ver cómo Midorima lograba realizar su famoso tiro de tres puntos, cuando tú anotabas, o cuando ganábamos en equipo. Ah, qué buenos tiempos.

Ya todos sabemos lo que ocurrió después. El aburrimiento y la monotonía de ser los mejores fue consumiendo a la Kiseki no Sedai hasta que, en consecuencia, cada uno de nosotros fue por caminos separados una vez llegamos a la secundaria. Tu sonrisa perdía brillo y no se te veía feliz, no hacía ninguna falta que me lo comentaras porque —agh, me repleta de fastidio admitirlo así— te prestaba más atención de lo que podía medir —porque en efecto, controlaba algunas acciones por más que no pareciera—. Así era, Kise —joder—, y continúo sintiéndome de esa forma en contra de todo pronóstico. Tus múltiples imágenes y gestos no podían despegarse de mi mente y, aunque nevara, aunque cayeran gotas de lluvia en días de lo más gélidos, tu sonrisa, ese resplandeciente retazo parte del reflejo de tu alma, era capaz de darme calor; una ferviente y enérgica oleada de tibieza a modo de efecto casi inmediato lograba transmitirse por mi anatomía, invadiendo mi ser, renovándolo y —sin esperarlo— dándome fuerzas suficientes como para imitarte, a ti y tus bellos dientes blancos.

El punto es que aquella expresión estaba más cargada de lo que podía dimensionar, y ni los espectadores o nuestros antiguos compañeros eran capaces de notarlo como yo (¿por qué yo, por cierto?). Mas, parecía que los chicos de Kaijō podían apreciar esa sed de éxito que vi en tus ojos desde la primera vez, el hambre de victoria que te hacía un temible depredador que ocultaba a lo lejos su inmensurable talento con una sonrisa —en un inicio— amigable y poco seria. Los medios imaginan, al contrario de la verdad, que eres solamente un modelo divertido (en efecto, así es) y genial en el basketball, mas los muy imbéciles no tienen idea que ocultas más (¿o es que quieres dejarles esa impresión a propósito? No me sorprendería en todo caso, puesto que destacas por tu intelecto, lo sé —fue así desde un comienzo— aunque me costaba asumirlo), mucho, muchísimo más. Tu sonrisa varía de manera multiforme —por ejemplo durante los encuentros deportivos: antes, durante y después—, así cómo te moldeas ante la sociedad a tu gusto. Creen que estás vacío por dentro y sólo tienes una cara bonita que la prensa adora. No obstante, están equivocados en demasía.

Tienes ambición, una idea de triunfo que comparto contigo y, por sobre todas las cosas, portas esa sonrisa que aparece cuando la victoria es tuya, cuando pierdes, no obstante, cuando me ves... surge algo más, ya que aquella mueca se torna en algo mucho más radiante. ¿Lo quieres así? ¿Te ocurre naturalmente? Porque... es bellísimo, precioso y poco menos cegador. Cierras tus ambarinos faros, me presentas únicamente sus largas pestañas cuando más abajo ese pequeño fragmento de ti reluce como nunca antes había apreciado al tiempo que me llamas con un estilo que vivo tan especial:

_¡Aominecchi!_

Utilizas ese rarísimo sufijo con todos a los que le tienes respeto, o eso decías. Aquella simple palabra, "respetar", me deja en claro que tu posees miles de cosas más que lo que indican las revistas para adolescentes o ese grupo de locas a las que llamas tus "fans". Usas criterios en el día a día, evalúas a la gente, no te abres ante el mundo así como así, sino que esperas hasta que se ganen tu confianza, les pones obstáculos —aunque casi ni se note, a juicio de quienes no te conocen, claro está— y eso me gusta. Posees más carácter de lo que pintan los medios (o lo que se murmura) y, cuando tocas el balón de corazón, con ese inconfundible sentimiento y apego, juro que veo a un feroz animal, a un depredador que es de temer —tal como ocurrió cuando en el partido entre Tōō y Kaijō nos enfrentamos a muerte poco menos y, he de admitir que me sorprendiste—. Tienes la capacidad de cambiar, de volver a tus instintos de una forma impresionante, de transformarte alucinantemente, aunque el tiempo —y los partidos que transcurrieron en aquel margen del mismo— terminó por aclararme una sola cosa: ¿por qué cuando sonreías, en ese entonces, no era igual? La calidez continuaba, mas, faltaba algo y no sabía qué.

* * *

¿Qué debía hacer para entender el por qué de mi inacabable duda? No tenía ni mísera idea y dejé el tiempo pasar... más de lo que imaginé siquiera. Ya no aguantaba más. Luego de que Tetsu nos ayudó a través de los diversos enfrentamientos deportivos —a cada uno de forma distinta—, y acabara la Winter Cup, caí en cuenta que no tenía que continuar con rodeos innecesarios, con pensar y pensar incesantemente lo mismo, y, además, si he de confesar algo, lo que diré es lo siguiente:

_Tu sonrisa no había dejado de seguirme, ni tampoco podía conciliar el sueño sin verla a ella allí._

¿Ridículo, cierto? No me reconozco hace días, hace meses y osaría a decir años. Una vez acabó el partido de Seirin con el Rakuzan, volviendo al asunto, noté que todos los ex miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai habían asistido a ver semejante final, que me conmovió ampliamente e igualmente logró que yo, Aomine Daiki, sonriera —tengo plena consciencia de que mencioné algo similar, pero eso no vale—; mas sé que no es la misma reacción que tengo al... ah, olvídalo, joder. Al acabar el encuentro, decía, mientras caminaba hacia la salida con mis compañeros, por un breve instante volteé sin saber el motivo, e hiciste contacto visual conmigo como en tantos otros momentos a lo largo de nuestra juventud. Enmudeciste, abriste tus claros ojos con asombro y vino a mí...

_Ese gesto que lograra hacerme salir de mis cabales (o los pocos que quedaban ya)._

Después de ínfimos segundos te fuiste corriendo a seguir al tal Kasamatsu quien te dejaba atrás porque todos sabemos que eres muy lento en ocasiones. Ahí nuevamente hacías de ridículo, pero no me irritaba, ya no. Después de todo, formaba parte de ti ser un universo de sensaciones y comportamientos cada uno más alocado que el anterior, como un remolino, un huracán.

_Lo único que arrasabas era mi orgullo, pero a medida que el tiempo continuaba su curso, ello comenzó a restarme importancia. Demasiada, si era sincero conmigo mismo._

Los días comenzaron a pasar con una lentitud arrulladora y, dado a que increíblemente no tenía ni el coraje ni los huevos para mandar un mensaje tan meloso como « Necesito verte, ¿por qué no vamos a un parque a conversar de lo idiota que me deja tu sonrisa hace, no sé, desde que te conozco poco menos? » por lo que, en la celebración tras haberles ganado a los americanos (joder, sí que me tardé y aún sigo pensando en eso), dejé expresamente las siguientes palabras ante ti cuando nos encontrábamos plenamente sobrios aquella noche:

« El segundo día que nieve, juntémonos al mediodía fuera de la cancha en dónde entrenábamos con la Kiseki no Sedai, ven solo »

No podía sonar más desesperado. No, no podía.

* * *

Ni me había percatado de que, para saber la explicación de mi tormento —en base a la ambigüedad de los hechos—, lo más irónicamente 'seguro' era intentar ir de cara al problema, el cual ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba con exactitud.

Los copos de nieve eran tenues y pequeños, como diminutos granos de arroz que caían del cielo con parsimonia, dando la fuerte impresión de que iban en cámara lenta. Asombrosamente, mientras esperaba en una banca congelada —como mínimo en dicho lugar—, aquel pasaje dejaba de parecerme patético —sobretodo porque yo me encontraba ahí, solo y torturado enfocando mi vista en el teléfono y lo lento que transcurrían los minutos— mas sí ciertamente bello. No lo admití antes pero no me molestaba del todo la nieve, tampoco así el invierno salvo por la enorme cantidad de gente que se enfermaba en dichas épocas —y todo lo que ello conllevaba—, incluyéndome.

Juntaba mis manos para transmitirles calor y luego las frotaba con vigor, buscando tibieza o algo mejor que esperar a que se pusieran de un preocupante color violáceo. Observaba el suelo, blanquecino y lo suficientemente espeso como para que mis pies quedasen superficialmente enterrados en él, mientras seguía en mi labor cuando un pequeño vaho salía de mi boca, algo reseca producto del frío que rondaba ese segundo día de invierno —¿por qué opté por el segundo día, de todas formas?—. Esperaría un poco más y me iría, eso me dije.

Movía los pies lentamente, sin poder neutralizar el inminente nerviosismo que me llenaba cada fibra muscular, haciéndome poco menos perder la cordura si es que llegaba a morir congelado imaginando tu llegaba a nuestro 'punto de encuentro' —no dejaba de sonar ridículo—. Ciertamente todo esto era una posibilidad, es decir, tu no-presencia, quedar acá, solo; después de todo podía imaginármelo, fui de lo menos explícito con ese mensaje que te había transmitido —horriblemente y poco claro— hacía meses. Es más, ¿siquiera lo recordabas? Está bien, supongo, que lo hayas pasado por alto, no estabas obligado a venir en todo caso. Entonces, ¿por qué esperaba otra cosa?

Y la situación era bastante seria, sólo que no había caído en cuenta de ello hasta que ocurrió. No venías y ya había pasado más una hora. Levanté mi hipotérmico trasero de aquella dura superficie en la que reposaba mi poco menos inerte tronco inferior y me dispuse a marcharme con muchísimos sentimientos encontrados, predominando aquel similar a tristeza o ¿angustia? Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo color azul cobalto para iniciar mi caminata de regreso a casa y, una vez poso mi vista en la acera que me llevaba allá, te vi y detuve mi andar enseguida.

Corrías como si se te fuera el aliento al tiempo que me hacías señas —era el único chico a la redonda, en todo caso—, imaginé que para que no me moviera de mi sitio. No pude ser capaz de ocultar mi asombro, mas, apenas noté que mis mejillas tomaban otra forma que no fuese tiesa y neutral, me vi obligado a regresar a la normalidad. Serás estúpido... (como yo, quien perduró acá más de lo estipulado y que, además, se empezaba a imaginar cosas).

—¡Aominecchi, espera! —fue lo que se te podía entender ¿de qué tan lejos venías? Lucías exhausto y sudado en demasía. Me quedé quieto, con el rostro parejamente liso y atento a lo que seguramente sería una explicación de tu parte. Te acercaste a mí, ahora caminando al tiempo que guardaba silencio—, perdón. Yo... —le corté enseguida lo que me diría, no con brutalidad o rabia, no tenía por qué. Al final, no era para nada obligatorio que viniera, más aún con este frío que me estaba matando y, ahora, a él también.

—¿"Perdón"? —no soné molesto, como hubiese gustado; contrario a eso, mi voz se oía incrédula—. Está bien, Kise, yo ya me iba. Olvida todo esto, ¿vale? ¿Es que tenía que ser tan imbécil?

—¿Qué? —me observaste anonadado. Luego tu expresión fue de una de asombro a otra casi instantánea de enfado mientras hacías un sonido similar a la de un felino, uno muy molesto—. No, Aominecchi, no te me vas ahora —me alegaste—. Primero me citas aquí, como nunca antes en todo este tiempo, y, ¿ahora me pides que me vaya?

_Se acordaba perfectamente._

Me removí en mi lugar buscando ya terminar con lo que yo mismo había causado, en silencio y evadiendo sus constantes preguntas. Entonces, de la nada, sentí tu mano enguantada tomar mi helada muñeca y me volteé a mirarte de golpe.

Tu rostro lucía algo pálido, no de ese tono piel que portabas habitualmente, probablemente había cambiado de cierta forma producto del frío; mas, muy por el contrario, tu nariz se encontraba, en la punta, un tanto rojiza, lo mismo con sus mejillas y orejas. Me parecía... _tierno_. No solté ni una palabra porque sentía serías tú quien tendría su turno. Continuabas sin soltarme y miré tu extremidad causante de que ahora yo sufriera de una taquicardia imprevista. Te disculpaste y me liberaste del agarre. Luego, me observaste a los ojos con determinación, como cuando desafías a un oponente y no lo dejas hasta que lo derrotas.

—Hace frío, Aominecchi —hablaste con obviedad—, ¿por qué querías verme hoy y no en verano, otoño o primavera? ¿Por qué cuando no siento ni las manos ni las piernas? —tu voz me recordaba a una súplica, y no quería pronunciar nada porque sonaría increíblemente cursi, estúpido, loco, y... no yo. Últimamente no era yo.

Así como tú me preguntabas mientras ambos yacíamos de pie, entumecidos exteriormente —al menos por mi parte— al tiempo que la nieve caía en nuestros cabellos y abrigos a juego con nuestros colores de cabello, algo tiesos producto de la heladez de los copos de agua ciertamente solidificados, yo me cuestionaba por qué no dejaba lo que existía entre los dos como lo que era: una simple amistad que, a ratos, se afianzaba más. ¿Por qué mi anatomía se encontraba gélida, mas no mi corazón o 'interior'? Porque sí, poseía aquello, y acababa de descubrirlo cuando te vi trotar hacia mí minutos atrás. Cuando viniste, efectivamente.

Tuve esperanza, hacía años que esas palabras no significaban algo para mí. Esperar, esperanza, tener _algo que anhelar_. O, en realidad, a _alguien_ , que llevaba en sí un elemento, una imagen que me quitaba el sueño: tu sonrisa, Kise. Tu polifacética, cambiante, alegre, expresiva, desafiante y hermosa, hermosa, sonrisa.

Tu bendita curvatura que adorna tu perfilada, fina y cuidada cara, que, como dije, te hacía deslumbrar más, y, además... siento diferente hacía mí. Ambos —tu sonrisa y la extraña sensación que yo percibo al verla— me dejaban confuso, y fue aquella sencilla razón por la que quería, necesitaba, encontrarme contigo.

Pero... ¿cómo te diría todo eso?

Era... imposible.

—Kise —hablé en respuesta, cansino y lanzando un suspiro— hace... mucho tiempo que quería... —me sentía casi humillado, o eso imaginaba. ¿Qué lo corroboraba? Mis mejillas las sentía ardiendo y me era dificultoso ver a Kise a los ojos. Todo... sonaba como una confesión.

—¿Que querías...? —me impulsó mi ex compañero, inclinando la cabeza lentamente para que siguiera. Guardé silencio unos minutos— Agradecería que te dieras prisa, Aominecchi, tengo la sensación de que pescaremos un resfriado.

Maldita. Sea. Era tan sencillo, tan jodidamente sencillo pero no...

No quise ni soñar la imagen mental del rubio ante mí cuando fui yo quien tomó, no su muñeca, sino una de las cubiertas manos de mi acompañante, con la mayor delicadeza que tuve. Pude, por una milésima de segundo oír un jadeo ahogado por parte del ojiámbar y me ahorré cualquier pensamiento o idea al respecto. Si seguía así... soltaría todo sin ningún tipo de filtro.

—Verás... —las trabas surgían a ratos, atorando la salida de sonido de mi cavidad bucal, haciéndome sonar cual puberto—. Mierda, te diré pero no te rías —le condije, buscando la neutralidad ante todo.

—¿Bien...?

—Kise Ryōta —le llamé por su nombre, sintiendo por el tacto con su mano cómo se estremeció levemente—, a mí... me gusta tu sonrisa.

Y lo dije, cavé mi tumba al instante en que me atreví a pronunciar lo que había pensado, rápido y profundo a la vez. De ahí no escuchaba más que el sonido de nuestras lentas respiraciones, pesadas y ahora calmas. Recuerdo vívidamente que en todo momento, desde que comenzamos nuestro reencuentro, que mi corazón latía con una desacostumbrada y algo extasiante velocidad, tanto así que ya me hacía ideas respecto a que retumbaba en mis oídos y mi ex compañero de equipo podía oírlo como si estuviera en altavoz. Cuando terminé de emitir lo que (¿de verdad?) quería decir —y, de ese modo, encontrar la respuesta—, volví a esperar tu reacción.

—¿Eh? —preguntaste, ahora sin miedo alguno de demostrar lo increíblemente sorprendido que te habían dejado mis estúpidas, ridículas y repentinas palabras, melosas, y nada que ver conmigo.

—Sí, así es. De hecho... —una vez más no me salía la voz. No soltaba al ojiámbar y no pensaba hacerlo hasta... ¿hasta cuándo? Ya le había comentado lo necesario.

 _No_ , no fue así. Había más, tristemente.

—Aominecchi, dime —interrumpiste mi nulo intento por proseguir. Con mi mano libre, oculté unos segundos mi febril rostro y volví a suspirar. Dios, era tan vergonzoso...— Te escucharé y no me reiré, lo prometo. Dime, por favor.

—Kise. No... no suelo decir estas cosas, pero ya no doy más —confesé, hablando fuerte y claro, abochornado y viviendo claramente un aumento de temperatura abismal en el rostro, que sentía sacaría humos—. Desde Teiko —inicié—, desde la primera vez que pude compartir contigo, conectarme en el juego y después de todos los... partidos —a ratos mi voz se extraviaba un poco, todo esto me recordaba a las melosas parejas y me era tan poco habitual que al recordarlo río—, aunque me mostrara arisco... Yo... —tomé airé y continué— de verdad gustaba de tu sonrisa. Es una mierda, una estupidez, pero me gusta; no, miento, me encanta esa parte tuya, diferente, versátil, como... como tú mismo.

Silencio. Pero antes de que, luego de oír ese sonidito de asombro, mientras aún tenía cautiva tu mano, aproveché la oportunidad de proseguir. Yo ya...

Ya no sentía frío, muy por el contrario, mi cara ardía, pero mi pecho necesitaba comprobar lo que buscaba averiguar.

—No comprendo, pero a veces... siento que es diferente cuando me sonríes a mí. No sé por qué, cómo —mentí, pues había notado que peculiarmente esa forma, ese tipo de sonrisa me descolocaba muchísimo más que las demás facetas y curvaturas tuyas— y me gustaría saberlo, Kise.

Le pedí, rogando que no saliera como una súplica. Es que, en mi defensa, ya habían pasado años, vivimos de todo, y... no tenía idea, pero creía que había tardado más tiempo del debido en preguntar.

Por un momento luciste espantado, con los ojos tan abiertos que podían desbordarse de tus cuencas y debo admitir que fue ahí cuando les tomé el peso a mis palabras, rápidas, espontáneas y... horriblemente románticas. Yo no tenía consciencia de nada hasta que tu rostro me lo dijo todo, y temí, temí aunque fuera un poco. ¿Qué me preocupaba? Justo que ahora se te viera con los ojos vidriosos y brillantes, como si... fueras a llorar.

—Aominecchi... —hablaste, de forma algo temblorosa ¿acaso te había hecho daño? Porque no quería, Kise— mentiría si te digo que esperaba eso —soltaste—. Me dejaste... sin palabras —retiré mi mano de la tuya, pues me comenzabas a dejar en claro que no te agradaba, me observabas... tan anonadado que buena espina no me podía dejar aquello. Apenas me moví y me negaste con la cabeza; ahora tú no tomaste una, sino mis dos manos, con calma y comprensión inesperadas por mi parte—. Y no, no te odio ni nada de eso, Aominecchi. Sólo que... te tardaste mucho, ¿sabes? —reíste, suavemente; ahora tu semblante cambiaba.

Permanecí mudo. ¿De qué hablabas? ¿Era tu intención?

—Dijiste que no te reirías —lo regañé, casi un tono más bajo al habitual. Desvié la mirada un segundo porque sentí que una vez más el ardor se hacía presente. Poco a poco olvidaba que estábamos en medio de la nieve y el frío, en el segundo día de iniciado el invierno. No sentía frío.

Me sonreíste.

Como aquellas veces, sólo a mí, con un resplandor incomparable, con una calidez hogareña, llena de buenos deseos. Cerraste los ojos, soltando fugaces lágrimas en el momento y que procuraría detener, mas... tu sonrisa me cegó. Nos encontrábamos sólo los dos y no hacía falta nada ni nadie más para hacer de dicho momento, más perfecto.

—¿Se puede hacer una excepción? Porque te demoraste mucho, Aominecchi —bufé, pero luego tu sonrisa se me contagió de manera más tenue—. Y sí, fue a ti, siempre estuvo dedicada a ti. Buscaba alcanzarte con ese minúsculo gesto. Y creo que lo logré, es todo —soltaste mis manos, ahora tibias sin dejar de mostrarte tal cual te sentías en ese entonces: feliz, sonriente y alegre de que yo me hubiese dado cuenta.

Fue... su bella expresión siempre fue para mí y exclusivamente para mí. Era eso, por aquel sencillo motivo notaba un contacto diferente con el resto, una sonrisa más apacible, pero no por eso menos sincera. Mas... cuando nos veíamos aunque fuera un instante, trasmitías algo.

_Como si me quisieras_

Sin que te lo esperaras, te tomé entre mis brazos, cogiéndote cautelosamente de la cintura, y te alcé, al tiempo que exclamabas un "wow" y ya no contuve las ganas que tenía de demostrarte que, de ser así —de quererme más que a un amigo—, te correspondía plenamente. Me valió la reputación y todo eso, no existía entidad que pudiese frenar lo que tu sonrisa —y el hermoso agente detrás de él—, encendiera un agradable calor en mi cuerpo, partiendo por mi pecho. Comprobé que eras tú y tu cariño lo que impulsaba la emergencia de esa corriente de emociones a las cuales jamás me había enfrentado antes. Todos los sentimientos que creí eran detestables, repugnantes o desagradables, terminaron por molestarme cada vez menos, acercándose a a la comodidad y agrado. Disfrutándolos, al fin y al cabo.

Te encontrabas aferrado a mí, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas de un luminoso carmesí. Tocaste mi rostro, subido de temperatura, y reíste para luego afianzar el contacto, acariciando mis mejillas con entrega y ternura sin neutralizar tu precioso rostro. El sonido que emitías invadía el gélido y árido lugar, mas no podíamos percibir una pizca de heladez puesto que nos envolvíamos en una burbuja de calor y sentimientos encontrados, principalmente gratitud y afecto. Me limité a imitar tu expresión, más feliz que antes pues me di cuenta de algo más...

—Te quiero, Kise Ryōta. Lamento la tardanza.

Lo quería a _él_ , a _él_ y su genuina sonrisa, gesto que me había robado el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Finalmente! Debo confesar que adoro estos dos y jamás imaginé darles un espacio <3\. Lamento el OoC pero sentía que debían haber más fics AoKise con lo que no es 'usual'. De corazón espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribir este one shot c:


End file.
